


A reunion of hate and love

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Before meeting the Senior Partners so that they can give him an unwilling assignment, Wesley reunites with Lilah once more after his death.
Relationships: Lilah Morgan/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Kudos: 6





	A reunion of hate and love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize 
> 
> So I finally got another Wesley/Lilah idea, this one won’t have a romance between them unfortunately, but rather a reunion, with references to their past really. 
> 
> And FYI, for those who haven’t read any other Buffyverse fic by me, I actually prefer Wesley/Lilah to Wesley/Fred.

Wesley had been brought before what he assumed was the office of the Senior Partners in their domain, after the carriage carrying him and ‘Fred’ had left. Of course he knew she wasn’t Fred, he had just let himself believe the lie for a short while to give himself a little peace of mind before he confronted the Senior Partners and accepted whatever they would make him do, sadly.

“Hello Wesley.”

Wesley looked up, smirking on hearing the voice as he turned around to face the woman to whom it belonged.

“Lilah”, Wesley greeted her, not sure how he felt to see her again.

“How was your journey?” She asked sarcastically with a smirk.

“Well, I was first stabbed in the gut, then I let myself be lied to twice, and now I am right here”, Wesley summed it up for her.

“It’s funny, my throat was sliced by a knife, you were stabbed with one”, Lilah commented, looking at the spot where he had been stabbed.

“I know, odd coincidence”, Wesley said as he walked past her.

“Or maybe more”, Lilah said, walking after him as they were now walking side by side.

“Could be, but I try not to think about it”, Wesley said to her.

“Power did seduce you all, didn’t it?” Lilah asked Wesley. “I mean, shooting a worker and stabbing your own friend. And also, shooting your own father, even if it wasn’t actually him, ooh!”

“I am sure it’s nothing compared to whatever you did”, Wesley pointed out to her. “And at least I did it for Fred.”

“Right, Fred, the lovely Texan scientist, how is she? Oh wait, she couldn’t even stay”, Lilah reminded him as Wesley gave her a glare, but she was still smirking.

“You want to know something funny?” Wesley asked Lilah.

“Sure, I could use a good chuckle before going back to work”, Lilah shrugged.

“In spite of the kind of person you were, and still are, I did love you”, Wesley said as he turned to her. “And I would have much preferred you over Eve.”

Lilah didn’t make any new expression outside of her smirk, but Wesley knew her well enough to know when she was touched by something he said.

“I loved you too, you know? Even though you told me you didn’t want me”, Lilah said to him as their faces got closer and they kissed on the lips, closing their eyes, remembering all those nights and moments that were full of both hate as well as love.

They parted, opening their eyes as Lilah told him in what sounded like a concerned tone. “Wesley, the Senior Partners aren’t happy with you, obviously. I still have several jobs to do. And I know they’ll have something for you too. Something you will hate yourself for, be careful.”

“I will”, Wesley assured her.

“Not that it’s going to make a difference”, Lilah said before giving him an actual genuine smile. “Good luck.”

“Thank you”, Wesley nodded before saying genuinely. “Good luck.”

“Thank you”, Lilah said with a nod, and with that, the two parted ways as Lilah went back to work and Wesley went off to meet the Senior Partners, who eventually made him their liaison but made sure he could not make contact with the world and remained non-corporeal, since he wasn’t someone they could control, unlike Lilah or Holland Manners, but of course it was all undone when they were forced to turn back time later due to Angel’s plan.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Hope everyone enjoyed. Like I said before, I prefer Wesley/Lilah to Wesley/Fred. Now I do like Wesley/Fred a lot too, and it is the healthier relationship out of the two, but Wesley/Lilah was just more compelling and intriguing to watch on-screen, and just the idea and execution of it was brilliant. 
> 
> I’m 100% convinced they loved each other, you can’t change my mind. 
> 
> Guess I just prefer Wesley with a bad girl, the bad girl being Lilah of course. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
